Sympathy
by LadyLullaby436
Summary: When a murder shakes up the Sonic gang, it might very well break them all. Watch the affects of a love between the friends they thought they knew, unfold and develop new, revealing dimensions of heartbreak and secrets. SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, KnxRouxShad
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Sympathy_

_Summary: When a murder shakes up the Sonic gang, it might very well break them all. Watch the affects of a love between the friends they thought they knew, unfold and develop new, revealing dimensions of heartbreak and secrets. Will they see that maybe, love and duty aren't always the same thing? SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, KnucklesxRougexShadow_

_Disclaimer: I own...nothing...except for the plot! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Sympathy.'**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**

**May 11th, 2006**

**12: 29 p.m.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her smile was sweet, her eyes overwhelming and filled with love and unsaid emotions that had been passed though his own eyes. He brought a hand to her face, thinking of what they would be like if they were normal. Would they had passed notes during class, saying things no one but themselves could hope to understand? Would he find himself staring at her as they ate lunch together? But no, he would never know now. He kissed the sweet candy of her cheek, feeling her own tears brand him as hers.

He felt the absence in her thoughts as she hugged him tight, automatically reaching her hand to the back of his neck, where she could feel his pulse, connected with her own. She was crying, strange, how you can look at someone and know what lay for them in the next few minutes. Like a need, she held him tighter, thinking the same thing, her nails digging into his skin.

"I love you." She whispered, as he stroked her hair. He remembered when they were little, how they would go to the beach, bury themselves in hot sand and dwell in the beauty of having someone who thought you were their whole world.

He remembered the first time they decided it would be fun to make desert themselves, the explosion and the cake batter than coated them afterwards as they laughed. The first time he found himself enchanted under the gaze of her beautiful eyes, through the smoke of a fire, as she reached over to ask for another marshmallow. How she danced around him in the rain when he first asked her to be his, her fur soaked to the bone but her eyes as warm as morning. The way she sunk into the heat of his body when he held her, fitting perfectly.

"I know." He replied, before she stepped back, knowing it hurt too much to say it back. She smiled, before reaching out her hand to grab his. Her smile was beautiful, and he realized, as he kissed the tan line of her throat, that she was truly happy. She had asked him this, knowing there was no way he could let her down. It was so strange, to love and hate someone so much it hurt.

"Come with me." She asked, as he let a smile of his own plant his face. He imagined where they would be, if there really was a heaven, if there was a place that they could really stay together forever. He wondered if there, it wouldn't matter what he'd done, or what he looked like, if they became impartial afterwards. He shook his head, no, he thought, he couldn't.

"I belong here." He whispered, and she nodded, before looking down, slightly depressed. He hated her for doing this, for wanting something that would tear them apart. He nodded, before swallowing. "I…I hate doing this." He stopped, looking at her. "I can't do this…"

She shook her head. "Please Tails," She pleaded, looking into his ocean blue eyes. God, was there ever a moment she loved him more than now? She smiled softly. "It won't hurt. It'll be gentle. Please, please, you have to do this." She watched him nod slowly.

"Okay," He said, while watching her lie on the bed. She watched him. "Okay." He repeated, before grabbing the pillow, making his way to her. He felt his muscles jerk, and he softly pressed the soft fabric to her face. "You ready?"

She smiled, nodding. "It smells like the time we went camping by the waterfall." She said, referring to the pillow. He told himself to smile, as he kissed her mouth, before going back. He prayed to God, before bringing the pillow down, hard, making sure there was no way she could breathe.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. She struggled a bit, but he had promised he wouldn't save her, that he wouldn't try and bring her back. He bawled as she thrashed, as she reached up to scratch him, tears and heart wracking sobs that scared him. She had wanted this, and he promised, he promised, he promised.

Finally, she ceased to move at all. He let go of the pillow, watching it drop to the floor, looking at her face, at her mouth, which had been moving only minutes before. Tails kept watching her. He watched intently, at her soft smile that was on her face, at her closed eyes, her chest, which wasn't moving. Maybe, Tails thought, she'll wake up. Even though, he knew by all logic, she wouldn't.

Finally, he managed to move to the phone, instantly dialing those three special numbers. He held his breath, as a woman's voice came. "What's your emergency?" She asked, and Tails gathered himself up, but he couldn't stop crying.

"My girlfriend is dead," He said, before breathing deep again. "And I'm the one who killed her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amy Rose_

Amy sighed, before knocking on the door, hearing no answer. Where was she? Amy wondered, before watching as Vanilla opened the door, a smile on her face. "Hello Miss Amy." She greeted, and Amy curtsied, smiling back.

"Hello Vanilla," She addressed, before regaining her composure. "Can you tell me where Cream is? I tried Tails' house, but there wasn't an answer." She explained, and Vanilla blinked, concerned now.

"Well that's odd." She agreed, before snapping her fingers. "Maybe she's at the park." She wondered, before looking down at Amy. "You look very lovely today dear." She commented, and Amy blushed, before thanking her and leaving.

Amy was now a young hedgehog of nineteen, looking very different that she had been six years ago. She was wearing a pretty sundress, one with flowers painted on the white fabric, the pink bow at the waist complimenting her hourglass figure. She decided last summer to grow her hair long, so now it was to her mid-back, occasionally in curls, but sometimes it was just straight. She also wore a pretty sunhat with a pink ribbon to match the one on her dress, and pink sandals as well. Of course it was Sunday, so she wore Sunday clothes. She also wore many different clothes now, every once in a while she wore her favorite red headband, when she felt a little farther from her memories.

She had still not scored a date with Sonic though, and since she now had a job, she didn't see him nearly as much. She actually ended up getting a job as a model for a famous fashion designer, and was often on the cover of magazines, even voted hottest girl by the company. She was still chasing after him though, but not nearly as much, and not nearly as often. In fact, it'd been almost two weeks since she'd seen him last. Amy sighed, before telling herself that she'd get him one day, if it took forever.

I'll check on Cream later, she decided, right after I do some spring cleaning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay! I win, I finally got this chapter done! Okay, I know the beginning sounds a little stupid, but I promise it'll get better, cause I have a really good plot here! I had this idea while my teacher was talking about her brother getting arrested for helping his wife kill herself. And then I thought, what if I turn this into a story? So I did. Please tell me what you think, if you like it. I had my cousin help me with this chapter cause I wasn't so sure how to start it. I can't wait to hear what people say! Oh, and the girl Tails killed was Cream, just in case some of you are wondering. _

_Love, LadyLullaby436_


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Sympathy'**

**Amy Rose**

**May 12th, 2006**

**10:43 a.m.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you have unruly fizzy hair?" A seductive voice came from the screen when he first woke up from the couch, the television still on from the previous night. He rubbed his eyes as the girl's pink hair suddenly turned from frizzy to fabulous, shining and bright.

This was one of his favorite commercials she starred in, because when she was talking about the shampoo and conditioner, her eyes would sparkle in a way that he loved. He stood up, watching her dance around, her mouth in a big smile, revealing her pearly white teeth. He watched her blow a kiss, before the commercial ended, turning back to the statistics of last night's basketball game between someone or another. Sonic breathed, before getting up, already looking for his favorite pair of running shoes. He picked up the first one by the refrigerator, slamming it down on his foot before searching for the missing one.

He had gotten in late last night thanks to Eggman, and was still a little sore from the battle. Of course, he thought absent mindedly, maybe it would have been easier if Tails would have shown up. The fact that his best friend was missing was not at all suspicious, in fact, he'd been doing it a lot lately since he was still working on his "greatest invention ever"….supposedly. Actually, he'd been doing a lot of missions by himself. He wished he would have asked Amy, but then, he was almost certain she'd say no. Amy didn't really participate in missions anymore, ever since…

Whatever, Sonic didn't like to dwell on the past, it got him all down and stuff. Sonic sighed, before looking to see that his other missing shoe was by the message machine, which blinked in response to four new messages. He pressed it, while slipping his foot inside the shoe. A call from Amy, asking if she wanted to have lunch today at two o' clock, to call her back if he was interested. Note to self, Sonic thought, call Amy back. The second message was from Vanilla, telling Sonic good job with last night's battle. The next one was Vector calling about his CD, which Sonic still hadn't returned in the whole three months he had it. The fourth one though, didn't have a message, it was just blank, so Sonic deleted it immediately.

He reached over to the phone, before dialing Amy's cell phone number, impatiently listening between the rings, before hearing her voice. "Hello?" She asked, her voice perky and preppy, which made Sonic smile. "This is Amy Rose, how may I help you?" Her voice was sweet, so sweet it was almost sickening, like cotton candy. But then again, he always had a thing for sweets.

"Amy, it's me, Sonic." He told her, listening as someone squealed in the background, while Amy yelled at them to shut up. He could practically feel her sunny smile from the other end of the phone. "I'm down with lunch," He confirmed, hearing her giggle. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, half guessing that she wanted to go to some fancy restaurant where she could pay to have the waiters call them boyfriend and girlfriend.

He then heard her sigh, and it was so depressing for a second he wished he was beside her, to cheer her up. "Oh, I don't know," She pondered, and he could hear her soft humming, imagining her finger placed on her lip the way only she did. Sonic listened to the song she was humming, a lullaby known to all mothers and children. "Let's go to Charlie's." She said, which surprised him. Not that Charlie's was a bad option, on the contrary, it was an awesome choice, but it was rowdy and defiantly not a place to have a date.

"Sure." He agreed, listening to her fingers drumming the same tune she had been humming. Amy was probably thinking up another scheme, which made him laugh. "Okay, Amy, what are you planning?" He asked, and hearing a small sound of surprise in response. She didn't have to ask. "I mean, I want to know if I'm going to walk into a trap." He half joked, and listened to her laugh.

"Well you always let yourself fall into one, I would assume you like them by now." She told him, not knowing how close it really was from the truth. Sonic chuckled nervously, and listened to the sound of her popping a mint into her mouth. Probably peppermint. "This isn't a trap, I'm just hungry, and since Cream's off who knows where, I wanted to invite you."

Sonic's ears flattened. "Oh," He said, before immediately noticing how sad it sounded. He straightened up, stuttering. "No, no, I mean, uh, that's cool." He listened to her small pause, and started to smack himself in the forehead muttering how stupid he was. Forget heart on his sleeve, it was on his freaking finger! She agreed, before hanging up, leaving him to wonder what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

He thought of the way she often looked at him, and his knees turned to jelly. He sighed, before getting up and standing by the door, trying to decide whether to run or walk. It was the first time he thought it was just fine to walk. He stood there, knowing anywhere the sound of time stopping so that he could dwell in it a few seconds longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

He hated the way they shuffled around him, as he lay in the corner of his bedroom, pressed by the window, feeling the sun heat his back through the glass. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her still with him, sitting right beside her even though he couldn't see her. He listened as officers collected data, as they took photos of her body, before one of them patted her cold white hands before wrapping her, and at that time, two officers held him at the arms, guarded even though it was obvious he wasn't going to fight.

Two men lifted her away, and he watched her body leave him, making sure that they did nothing to her. He himself was pushed into the back of the car, the seats smelled musty, full of the history of many criminals. Tails shrunk, knowing he was now one of them, that he would be included when people thought of murderers. The officers soon came in, looking back at him before turning up the radio a bit and talking about something. Tails leaned back, before turning his head to the window, looking at the clouds that played overhead.

"Hey, buddy." One of them said after awhile, as he turned his head slowly to look at him. It was a black officer, his eyes were black, his uniform as blue as his lips. "Why'd you have to go bad huh?" He asked, and Tails' ears flattened. He turned his head back to the window, as if he didn't hear him. But he had. Loud and clear.

The whole ride he was silent, even when they put him in a horribly smelly old orange jumpsuit that was too small and revealed his ankles. They pushed him into a musty holding room, where the walls were concrete, like the floor. There was a mattress on the floor, two actually, each with stains on them that Tails couldn't even begin to question. He looked to see that a green echidna lay in the corner, holding a ripped up Bible in her hand, her hazel eyes scamming over the pages. When she caught his gaze, she smiled sweetly, so sweet that it made Tails want to cry.

"Hey," She spoke, low, as if they were discussing secrets. Her hair was messy, and she was awfully cut up, but she was very pretty, even if her face was caked with make-up. She couldn't have been older than him by more than two years, for her face held a childish look to it, he guessed it was because now there was someone to talk to.

Tails made a weak attempt to lift his hand. "Hey." He repeated dully, before going to the bed, and looking at the ceiling. The girl blinked, before going back to her book, starting on a different page than when she left off. He felt bad, like he was responsible for her not being able to finish her story. But he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to fall asleep and stay that way forever.

She flipped a page, a bang falling over her face. "My name's Juliana." She whispered to him, and as he looked, he saw the utter need to speak in her big eyes. He felt bad, he did, but not enough to talk back. He just nodded and buried his face in the mattress, trying to imagine it was the feel of Cream's skin. Juliana merely frowned, and he felt guilt grow. "I'm here because my baby brother was raped by his teacher, and I went insane and killed him." She admitted, though her voice was now slightly angry, but not enough to distract the sadness. She sighed, before looking at him. "What are you in for?"

Tails looked at the pattern on the mattress, tracing it with his fingers. "I'm here because I was stupid enough to fall in love." He said, and he watched as Juliana's face was lit up with a smile, so comforting and loving, like a mother. Tears welled up in his eyes, made a lump in his throat, his heart swell.

"Well," She said, before getting her book, once again starting at a different page. "Welcome to the club." She joked, laughing a bit, before watching him, expecting something, a sign of life, a smile, a chuckle, a nod. All she got, was a silent sob, as Tails buried his head in his arms, crying for everything that had happened, and everything that hadn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

She decided to wear high heels today, Sonic thought, as she made her way over to the table, smiling at him. Her hair was in curls, subtle curls that glowed under the light, her red skirt revealing the whole of her legs, her red and white blouse having small frills that sloped her body perfect. Her red lips were shiny with gloss, oh so tempting, looking so soft Sonic wanted to find out if it really was. She smiled in a way that made his heart lift into his throat, choking out the words he knew he should say.

Beside him, men hollered at the football game being shown on the screen. Some men took the time to whistle as she passed by, others barked like dogs as she flipped her hair at their childish behavior. Sonic watched as she slipped inside the booth in front of him, already grabbing for the menu.

He swallowed hard. "Hey Amy." He spoke, and watched as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, before opening the menu and looking to see what she wanted. Her eyes were amazing, the color seeming exquisite, changing all the while as different lights would pass into them. And when she looked at him, he could see himself through her eyes, a hero incapable of doom. He shook his head. "What are you going to get?" He asked, as she smiled, making his hands shake.

"Maybe just a salad." She offered, as he nodded. She sighed, before reaching into her purse and taking out a tube of lip gloss, and he watched it go over her lips, leaving a sparkling trail of color where it went. She looked at him, which made him look away, a small pink tint to his cheeks. She giggled. "Are you blushing?" She asked, amazed. Sonic shook his head.

"No way!" He started. "Why would I be blushing I mean it's just you and me…you know, having lunch together…" He suddenly stopped, figuring it was best. "No, I'm not blushing." He finished, watching as she looked at him, her eyes full of a knowing he hated. He watched as she ordered her food, mainly staying in cautious silence the rest of the meal.

"You know Sonic," She started, before her phone went off, she picked it up, and Sonic saw the cover of her phone, a picture of his face, smiling. It made his heart melt. She looked at it, before turning it off. "Sorry," She said, as she winked at him. "Must have been the wrong number, it was from the Station Square prison." She emphasized, as Sonic let himself smile.

"Yeah," He agreed, smelling the scent of her perfume. "Must be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

'**Sympathy'**

**Rouge the Bat**

**May 13th, 2006**

**12:00 p.m.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay," The white bat agreed, holding her hands up in the air, signaling defeat. The red echidna in front of her listening, arms crossed, eyes suspicious but nothing more. "It's _your_ emerald." She repeated, her aqua eyes settling upon it. The Master Emerald was no longer something she desired, but she still used it, rather, as an excuse.

Knuckles smiled, before lying back down and looking at the clouds. Rouge watched him for a minute, before smiling. "Hey," She coaxed, kicking him lightly. "Move over." She said which made the echidna look up in mild shock. But he did, and watched her as she settled down right beside him, their elbows touching.

"So…" Knuckles trailed off, actually trying to start a conversation, but found he had no words to say. Rouge laughed a bit, listening to him stutter and then fall back in silence again. They stayed in silence for a long time, until Knuckles must have finally figured out words to say. "How's Shadow?" He asked, and she was so surprised she didn't notice the distain in his voice.

Rouge blinked, not knowing how the news of her and Shadow managed to reach him. "Fine." She answered, before smiling shyly. "He's a nice guy." She added, before looking at his reaction.

"The world's full of nice guys," Knuckles shrugged, although he found that her eyes were actually pretty in the sun. "Glad he's one of them." He finished, watching as Rouge huffed angrily, crossing her arms as she turned away from him.

"He's got amazing red eyes." She told him, as if he didn't know. Knuckles looked at her, seriously, before rolling his eyes.

"I've got red fur." He commented, and Rouge pouted. "Doesn't mean it's something to cheer about." He bit off, quite angry about what she was saying. So the guy was smooth, so what? So the guy had red eyes, so what? He noticed she was not facing him, and that she was angry. "What's your problem?" He asked, wincing when he listened to his unintended harsh voice.

"Nothing." Rouge huffed, getting up and already spreading her wings for flight. She didn't watch him, otherwise she would have seen him trying to grab her, before frowning and slumping back, cursing to himself. Instead, she only saw the sky, painted blue, an endless possibility. A way to escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

"Oh my God," was the first thing Amy said as she was led to his cell, looking at him through the bars, her eyes were shining with tears. They ran down her face as he ran towards the opening, looking at her desperately. "Oh Tails…" She cried, and as she touched his hand, she brought it to her face, so he caught a couple of her tears in his palm.

"Amy…" He breathed, watching as the guard opened the door. He found himself feeling like he was eight again as he hugged her tight, feeling Amy's shoulders shake. She shook her head, and he could hear the beating of her heart quicken. "Oh Amy…" He bawled, as she held him.

"It's alright." She whispered, but as she said it, tears were falling fast down her face. Did she even know what he'd done? How could she sit there and still love him after what he had done to her best friend? She pet him softly, as he buried his face in her chest. "Everything will be okay," She whispered, God, he felt so warm and safe. "We'll be fine." She assured him, as he looked up, his eyes burning.

"I didn't-" He started, but he had nowhere to begin. He cried harder, trying to make her understand. "I never…" He stopped when he felt her sweet smile, as she took his hand and made him look into her eyes. He then saw why people thought she was so beautiful, because in all, she was. Her amazing eyes looked upon him, half in smile.

"I know." She nodded, and held him tight to her once again. "I know." She repeated, and then looked at the guard, who was holding back tears of his own. She took him by the shoulders as she led him away, and he looked up, barley catching the site of Juliana waving him goodbye, already beginning to reopen her Bible. He looked at her, not understanding. She understood. "I bailed you out Tails." She said, as he wiped his eyes.

He said nothing as other officers stripped away his jail clothes, or even when they inspected him by the nurse, not even when he was excused from prison. Amy escorted him out, and he almost cried all over again when she opened the door and let the sunlight touch his face. He looked at Amy, his eyes bright. "Why would you-?"

She cut him off. "Because I'm your friend, more like a big sister. I love you. Don't you know that by now?" She asked as he smiled, because looking in her eyes, he found it true. Whenever Sonic had been too busy to listen to him, there she was, always willing, always caring. She brought a hand to his cheek, as she wiped away a stray tear. "I know that I'm supposed to be angry," Amy said, but she was smiling sadly. "You killed by best friend, but Tails, oh Tails, none of that matters. What matters is that you're my friend, and no matter what, that's what you'll always be."

Tails was in shock, hardly able to say anything. He watched as she led him forward, her hand tightly holding his. He blinked. "You believe me?" He asked, simply, still not able to get over that one simple fact.

Amy nodded. "I would believe anything you say." She said, because she trusted him so much, that it was the honest truth. If he told her she only had two days to live, she'd start writing a will, if he told her the sky was orange, then she wouldn't even have to look at it. He said it wasn't his fault, and she believed him, because she couldn't do anything else otherwise.

Tails blinked. "I killed her." He said, with his ears flattened. He got into the passenger's seat as Amy got in, her high heels already on the gas before she even started the car. This girl, he thought, must have a need for speed. He watched her smack her bubble gum, already turning up the radio loud, would make Sonic the happiest man in the world. He swallowed. "I did kill her." He said, making sure she understood.

Amy looked back, making sure she was clear to back up. She tapped one painted fingernail on the steering wheel, before reaching for her sunglasses, the smell of her freshener swamped around them. "There's a difference between killing someone," She spoke low, as the radio started to play a song. "And saving them."

Tails watched as she timidly reached a hand for the glove box beside him, and to his surprise, she pulled out an envelope with his name on it. She dropped it in his lap, and he looked at the handwriting, and gaped when he found it was Cream's. He brought it to his face, smelling the instant smell of her skin, and he imagined her bent over on the coffee table of her house, writing his name. He looked at her, and Amy looked away, still chewing her gum. "What's this?" He finally asked, as they exited out of the parking lot, and he looked back at the prison, already missing Juliana.

"The police found it under her pillow, the one you didn't use." She said, as Tails looked at it, the utter understanding that she had already seen this coming. She had predicted every part of this, she had known this was all going to happen. Amy watched his expression as they hit a red light, smoothing out her jean skirt. "Tails," She bit off, she voice quivering, her hands shaking. "I'm sorry it had to be you. For the longest time, I thought I was going to have to do it. Well, actually, I probably wouldn't have done it."

Tails looked up at her. "Why?" He asked, and there was something that passed over her face, a shadow of fury or hatred that left just as quickly as it came. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, so that her hands were white, and her breath became short.

Amy shook her head, as the light changed, and they were off again. "She asked me so many times to do it. She asked me constantly, until it became a natural subject. I told her I wouldn't, I told her there was no way I could let her go." She stopped, before looking down a bit, just enough to see the road.

"You didn't kill her Tails," She said finally, her eyes steady. "She did that all on her own."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
